narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fated Battle
Forest are said to be magical places, gateways to a new world, a new world itself...there are many names a forest can be given. The forest that Ikido was in was called, The Disgusting Forest, well at least this is what Ikido called it. There was nothing but slime, flies everywhere, rotten fruit on the trees. He was surprised anyone can live in there in the first place. Ikido was in his battle clothes, and he was assigned to go to this forest and look for an old man. He found the old man, but he was nothing but bones...mission failed. Ikido continued walking to the exit of the forest until he finally found it. There was a field that he had to cross in order to go home, and when he reached it, he began to run across the field, happy he was out of that forest. Namigakure's burning blizzard was at the edge of the forest where , Ikido was heading. The young man, Shiguma, carried one of the Seven Swords of the Mist on his back, the Executioner's Blade. He hadn't came on any specific orders, just checking for something secret. He has already sensed the other being's chakra. Shiguma, being the young man he was, didn't become nervous or panic about finding another chakra signature. He was calm. So he continued walking in a slow, yet swift, stealthy type of manner. He honestly was checking the border for patrol today. While running, he made it to a point where he was 99 ft away from Shiguma, so he noticed his presence. He then slowed his pace and walked towards the being, and as he reached him, he saw the Executioner's blade on Shiguma's back. "I see, so you are the presence I sensed earlier. It seems that you also carry the Executioner Blade. I am sorry, but I can't stay to chat, I must return to Uzushiogakure." Ikido said as he began to walk away from Shiguma calmly. "Uzushiogakure...." Shiguma said. "I am also sorry, but as you must know, Uzushiogakure is coming upon a war. I am apart of the opposite village. You are the opposition, and due to the fact of that. I must cut you down." He said. "However I would like if you would fight me somewhere else. I do not want to fight here. I will teleport us to a more 'suitable' location." The ice release user said. He activated his sharingan and used the Mangekyo Sharingan: Analysis technique, to see the man's information. Ikido knew enough about the sharingan to know not to just simply walk away from it, he had to escape it's sight. He quickly used Chakra Enhanced Speed to get behind Shiguma. He was holding a Kunai toward's Shiguma's head, slightly touching it. "Hmm, alright then. I accept, let's fight somewhere else, but don't try something like that again until the fight actual begins." Ikido said with a smile as he put away the kunai. Ikido was merely talking to air, Shiguma had his sharingan activated and interpreted his movements. Smirking, He ducked from the knife and moved to a spot a few feet away. Then he said "Dont move." And used his Kamui to warp Ikido first. Ikido expected something like this, he just wanted to see if the rumors of the Sharingan were true. He decided that he wanted to further test his opponent out, see what the future attackers of Uzushiogakure are capable of. He decided to do as he was told and not move as the Kamui began to warp him. Shiguma played Ikido so well. When he warped him, they were moved into Shiguma's Kamui Dimension. Upon entering, Ikido was hit with a very strong genjutsu, much similar to Genjutsu: Mangekyō Sharingan. Ikido's wildest dreams and fantasies were show to him and being taken over and over again. Shiguma smirked. "If this is the power of Uzushiogakure Ninjas, then this should go quite well. The genjutsu was instant and inevadeable. In a sudden moment of want, Shiguma used his ice to freeze him, leaving him as a ice sculpture in this dimension. Ikido was trapped in a world where he was the only one there. No one was around him, he had nothing to do. "SOMEONE, ANYONE, SAY SOMETHING! IS ANYONE HERE WITH ME!? I...don't...wanna be alone...NOOOOO!" Ikido shouted in the Genjutsu. He had lost the battle and now he gets to pay the price. Shiguma laughed at first. But now determined the boy was no threat, he unfroze Ikido. Then he opened a portal and dropped Ikido onto a tall building and left him under the genjutsu. It was up to whomever found him to release it but it'd be difficult, bring a nutshell of its high caliber.